Humpback Whale
The Humpback Whale is a large, popular species of whale found in both and . In-Game Description "The humpback whale has distinctive elongated pectoral fins that are around one third the length of its body. There are also a number of lumps on its upper and lower jaws and in front of the pectoral fins. The lumps on its upper jaw contain sensory hairs which are used to feel water currents. It migrates seasonally between warm and cold waters, and appears to not eat while migrating." Music "Males sing during mating season, possibly to court females. Their song has a fixed structure and all males in the same area sing very similar songs. The song's composition changes a little every year, so they never sing the same song twice. Whale song was recorded and included in a record produced for intelligent extraterrestrial life which was placed on board the interplanetary probe Voyager I in 1977 and launched into space." Location Endless Ocean One or two Humpback Whales can be seen swimming along a migratory route from western Rock Bluff to Deep Valley and back. This happens all year round, but the adults will oftentimes be accompanied by a juvenile whale in the wintertime. Endless Ocean: Blue World A pair of these whales, a mother and her baby, can be seen inhabiting the Spring Garden area of Gatama Atoll. A short cutscene involving a herd of Humpbacks can be triggered if the player swims to the edge of the water over the Blue Cliff to the Southwest. Behavior Capable of giving rides if the player grabs on, these whales love being petted and poked. They also love the Sea Whistle's song and, when called to using the sounds of the Sea Whistle in the second game, they will sometimes call back using actual whale song (where other whales, dolphins, and the baby Humpback will simply respond using clicking sounds). The player can actually unlock the creature's trivia information in the second game by using the Sea Whistle in the general vicinity of the other Humpback and her baby. Notes *In Endless Ocean: Blue World, if the player waits until the night of a new moon or the morning after one occurs, they will encounter a special Humpback whale in the Spring Garden instead of the regular mother-child duo. This unique specimen only appears during the specified times and is coloured all black. He is known as, fittingly enough, the Black Harbinger. **An unconfirmed fan theory states that the Harbinger could actually be the father of the young whale that lives in the Spring Garden with its mother all other times of the lunar cycle. He simply visits when the night is darkest, when he can blend into the water around him and feed on the plankton that the unique tide of a new moon brings. **This is corroborated by the fact that humpback whale fathers typically don't stay with their young, and the child-rearing is left to the mother. *The humpback is the only species of whale in the game whose calves can be interacted with. While young sperm whales appear during a cutscene in the Zahhab Region, they are unavailable otherwise. **Furthermore, Blue World marks the first time in the series where the young of any whale species makes an appearance. Gallery R4E 0006.JPG R4E 0007.jpg R4E 0008.jpg Whalesanddiver.jpg humpback whale.jpg DSC04782.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult/Young Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Cetaceans Category:Creatures Found Day and Night